My bad romance
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Fanfic baseada antes da maldição, totalmente HookedQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Hook era um dos homens mais encantadores que eu já conheci em minha vida, ele conseguia despertar em mim os desejos mais sombrios e sedutores que uma mulher poderia sentir, eu já não sabia mais o que era o verdadeiro amor, não depois de perder Daniel, mas meu corpo precisava ser tocado, desejado e Hook fazia isso como ninguém, suas mãos todas as noites passeavam por meu corpo e eu me perdia na sensação de sua boca chupando minha pele.

O quão errado seria para as outras pessoas descobrirem que a Evil Queen faz sexo com um reles Capitão? Dane-se, eu realmente não me importo para o que vão dizer, o importante era o que eu sentia e eu me sentia desejada, minha pele queimava em luxuria só por imaginá-lo envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura e puxando-me para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, eu realmente não sabia o que nós tínhamos juntos, mas era carnal, fogo, paixão, o mais puro e prazeroso sexo, e essa noite não foi diferente, meu corpo ainda em êxtase por todas as sensações que Hook que me fizera sentir, ainda pedia por mais dele, Hook descansava ao meu lado e eu não podia negar, sua beleza era simplesmente encantadora, ele poderia conquistar qualquer mulher com apenas um olhar safado e o sorriso cafajeste que ele sempre leva em seus lábios, oh, não pense você que fora assim que ele me ganhou, não, minha história com Hook é muito maior do que se pode imaginar, mas isso são detalhes dos quais não quero falar agora, tenho melhores coisas a serem feitas.

O lençol cobria apenas uma parte do corpo de Hook, da cintura para baixo, seu peitoral estava todo exposto para minha mente maliciosa, vagarosamente sentei-me sobre o quadril dele e desci meus lábios para sua barriga e fui beijando-a até chegar ao ouvido dele, Hook já dava sinais de que estava acordando e eu realmente precisava dele acordado, em todos os sentidos. – Acorda _dear_. – Mordi levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela e então ele acordou, nossos olhos se encontraram logo em seguida e eu podia ver o fogo queimando naquele oceano azul que era os olhos daquele Capitão.

- Vejo que minha Rainha acordou animada. – Hook disse já levando suas mãos em direção aos meus seios e apertou-os sem delicadeza, do jeito que eu gostava.

- Você não imagina o quanto. – Falei esfregando meu sexo no pênis duro dele.

- Vamos descobrir então.

Foi só o que ele me disse antes de virar-se e ficar por cima de mim, não pude evitar uma gargalhada que escapou por minha garganta, mas logo fui calada com a língua safada de Hook adentrando minha boca, minhas pernas por puro instinto envolveram-se na cintura dele e Hook passou possessivamente suas mãos por minhas coxas, apertando-as, marcando como propriedade dele e talvez fosse, não sei, minhas unhas desceram arranhando fortemente as costas dele, nada entre nós devia ser delicado, nós precisávamos de sexo, nada mais do que isso e entre nós, o sexo sempre fora maravilhoso.

- Me fala minha Rainha, onde você quer que eu te toque?

Filho da puta, ele ia começar com os joguinhos dele, Hook sempre fazia isso, mas no fundo, no fundo, eu adorava, antes que eu pudesse responder, senti os dedos dele na entrada do meu sexo que já estava molhado esperando por ele, Hook passava levemente os dedos por cima do meu clitóris, me provocando.

- Hook, por favor...

Tentei jogar meu corpo contra os dedos dele, droga, eu precisava senti-lo de uma vez por todas e ele nunca resistia ao meu "por favor" e assim penetrou seus dedos em mim e sua boca caiu sobre os meus seios, chupando-os com força, fazendo-me arquear as costas e gemer sem pudor, mas eu queria mais, muito mais, então comecei a empurrar a cabeça de Hook para baixo e ele já sabia o que eu queria, ele sempre sabia, Hook me olhou com o olhar mais safado que ele poderia fazer e eu apenas sorri confirmando, sim, eu queria e precisava sentir a boca dele em mim.

- Você está tão molhada, tão pronta pra mim.

Mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, não depois de sentir a língua dele lambendo meu sexo que vibrava por ele, oh Deus, eu poderia morrer aqui e eu não iria reclamar, Hook penetrava sua língua em mim enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava meus seios, esse homem me levava a loucura e eu não me arrependeria em cair em eterno delírio, minha mão controladora segurava os cabelos de Hook entre minhas pernas enquanto a outra apertava fortemente os lençóis cada vez que ele me chupava, me lambia, me fodia com sua língua perversa. Hook me penetrou novamente com seus dedos e eu gritei de surpresa, ele enfiava os dedos rapidamente, em fazendo gemer palavras sem nexo, suar, querer gritar que aquele homem estava-me fodendo e me levando a loucura, sua língua não parava por nenhum momento e eu me sentia tão perto. – Não para, por favor. – Eu pedia descontrolada, se ele parasse agora, eu morreria, Hook me penetrou com mais um dedo e após algumas estocadas eu senti um forte e poderoso orgasmo invadir o meu corpo e meus gritos de prazer serem calados pelos lábios dele.

Hook passava a mão delicadamente pelo o meu rosto e eu ainda me recuperando virei meu corpo por cima do dele e o olhei pervertidamente, era hora da minha vingança, nossos joguinhos por dominação me deixavam ainda mais excitada, o olhei sapeca e abaixe vagarosamente meu rosto para aquele pênis duro e enorme em minha frente. - Você é tão grande, tão delicioso, me deixa com água na boca, Capitão. – Sorri sinicamente para ele e antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, passei a língua do inicio ao fim em seu membro duro em minha mão, fazendo Hook perder todos os sentidos, eu passava a língua por toda extensão daquele poderoso pênis, e Hook apertava forte sua mão em meu cabelo tão forte que chegava a doer, mas eu gostava, eu estava amando o poder que eu sabia ter sobre ele, vendo eu que já o tinha torturado demais, enfiou seu pênis em minha boca, arrancando um forte gemido de Hook, minha mão brincava com as bolas dele enquanto eu o chupava forte, rápido, do jeito que eu sabia que ele amava.

- Minha Rainha, você vai me matar assim, você é tão gostosa me chupando.

Eu não falava nada, apenas gemia com aquele delicioso membro em minha boca, eu já não sabia quem estava sentindo mais prazer, se era eu ou ele, mas acho que era ele, pois Hook que já não agüentava mais se segurar, me puxou para cima e me penetrou com violência e eu gritei surpresa e por um pouquinho de dor, não esperava por aquilo, mas eu amei, amava quando ele me pegava desse jeito, ele começou a estocar forte e rápido e eu movia meu corpo de acordo com o ritmo dele.

- Não pare. – Eu pedia com a voz totalmente excitada e cortada por minha respiração descontrolada.

- Minha Rainha, você é tão deliciosa, quero te foder todinha.

Hook me arrumou em seu colo e suas estocadas eram cada vez mais forte, rápidas e eu podia sentir que eu não ia poder agüentar por muito tempo, Hook mordeu meus seios numa intensidade para me fazer ficar mais excitada ainda, era tão bom senti-lo em todos os cantos do meu corpo.

- De quatro, Rainha. – Ele sussurrou com uma voz diabólica em meu ouvido e eu apenas obedeci, meu corpo era dele naquele momento.

Segurei fortemente minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama e então senti ele me invadir novamente, nessa nova posição, ele me preenchia por completo, não pude conter o gripo que escapou por meus lábios quando eu o senti novamente em mim, Hook me segurava pela a cintura e ia o mais forte e fundo que ele conseguia ir, e eu já estava completamente fora de mim, meu corpo e minha alma já estavam entregues à aquele homem, mais algumas estocadas fortes e eu pude sentir meu orgasmo atingir meu corpo em chamas e logo depois pude sentir Hook gozar junto comigo e nossos corpos caírem cansados na cama, Hook envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e nossas respirações tentavam encontrar um ritmo calmo, nossos corações batiam em ritmos alterados, mas eu estava satisfeita e com minhas energias acabadas, Hook envolveu o lençol em nossos corpos e o sol lá no fim do horizonte já começava a nascer enquanto nós íamos finalmente dormir.

- Boa noite _minha_ Rainha. – Ele disse dando-me um doce selinho.

- Boa noite _meu_ Capitão. – Retribuir e finalmente adormecemos um ao lado do outro.

Como eu disse, eu não poderia descrever o que é essa nossa relação, mas todas as noites em que ele dorme ao meu lado e me segura em seus braços, eu sinto que de alguma forma, eu não estou tão perdida assim.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aceitação

Acordei logo depois da noite maravilhosa que eu e Hook tivemos, olhei para o lado e ele ainda estava lá, dormindo como um anjo, grande ironia, não? Mas ele estava lá e isso de alguma forma me assustava e me deixava feliz ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia culpada por estar na mesma cama que Hook quando na verdade eu queria Daniel, sim, Daniel, o único que eu amei em toda minha vida ou talvez o único que eu tenha amado tão intensamente, mas era isso que ele queria, não era? Ele me pediu para seguir em frente, ele me pediu para que eu amasse novamente, ele queria que eu fosse feliz, mesmo que não fosse ao lado dele, lembro-me de seus olhos azuis, seu sorriso apaixonado, seu abraço e seu doce beijo quando ele me fizera tal pedido, eu queria ter ido embora com ele, eu queria ter vivido ao lado dele, não importa o lugar, eu só queria ele, mas Daniel quis que eu ficasse e então Hook voltou para o reino e nossos caminhos novamente se cruzaram, eu sei que não estou traindo Daniel, mas algo dentro de mim sempre vai perguntar como seria se ele estivesse aqui, ao meu lado da mesma forma que Hook está.

Levantei-me com o lençol enrolado em meu corpo e caminhei em direção a janela, era tão lindo ver o nascer do sol surgindo por trás das montanhas, a paz que aquilo me trazia era sem igual, eu estava tão cansada de ser a Evil Queen, de ter as pessoas me julgando, tão cansada dessa solidão que me atormentava e me assustava todos os dias, eu cometi erros terríveis, eu sei, mas eu também sou vitima nessa história, não consigo esquecer que por conta de Snow, eu perdi Daniel, e falando nela, já nem sei mais como anda essa menina, desde a morte de seu pai que não a vejo, Daniel disse-me que ela não era culpada pelo o que aconteceu, que minha mãe manipulou ela e então o resto da história você já sabe, eu perdi meu verdadeiro amor, o que me dói é saber que no fundo, no fundo, Daniel tem razão, minha mãe sempre foi boa em manipular as pessoas e Snow era apenas uma criança tentando fazer o que achava certo, mas é tão complicado perdoar uma vez que o mal já foi feito dentro do seu coração quebrado, sombrio, eu me sinto muito perdida com tudo isso, Snow de uma certa forma foi minha filha e alguém que me amava, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Era incrível como eu me sentia aquela Regina que corria para os estábulos e brincava com os eu cavalo, roubava beijinhos do seu futuro marido – assim pensava eu – e corria pela floresta, sinto falta de ser tudo aquilo e receio de tudo o que me tornei, mas eu precisava escapar, eu não podia mais viver casada com um homem que eu nunca amei para agradar a minha mãe, eu não queria ter me tornado tudo isso, mas por culpa dela eu me tornei a Rainha Má, eu não queria que as pessoas sentissem medo de mim, eu queria que elas me amassem e entendessem meus motivos, mas era tão complicado tudo isso... Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que me assustei ao sentir meu corpo ser envolvido em dois braços fortes, tentei esconder minha tristeza, mas era tarde, Hook infelizmente já me conhecia muito bem.

- Bom dia minha Rainha. – Ele deu-me um doce beijo no ombro e me apertou um pouco mais.

- Bom dia Capitão. – Virei de frente para ele e nossos olhos se encontraram, aquela imensidão azul que era os olhos de Hook me fascinavam e eu me perguntava se eu já não tinha caído no amor por ele, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Hook passou carinhosamente a mão por meu rosto e seus lábios foram vagarosamente aproximando-se dos meus, meu coração acelerava, minhas pernas tremiam e eu me sentia uma tola apaixonada, ele me beijou docemente, como um carinho que eu estava precisando, um desejo de dizer com aquele beijo que ele estava ali comigo pra tudo o que eu precisasse.

- Regina. – Hook chamou meu nome em um sussurro, poucas vezes ele me chamava pelo o nome, tínhamos aquela coisa de nos manter como a "Evil Queen e o Capitão Hook", mas em momentos tão íntimos como esses – que não sei dizer quando começaram a acontecer, simplesmente aconteceram – éramos apenas Killian e Regina. – O que aconteceu?

Coloquei minha cabeça encostada em seu ombro e o abracei forte e sem perceber, as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu estava com tanto medo, medo de um dia acordar em não encontrá-lo mais aqui, medo do futuro, do amor, medo de tudo, eu não queria ser fraca, mas como esconder do homem que se ama seus medos e suas dores? Eu já não podia, infelizmente minha fraqueza já tinha sido demonstrada para Hook.

- Nada. – Falei baixinho. – Eu só... Só estava pensando. – Levantei meu rosto e olhei novamente os olhos dele. – São tantas coisas acontecendo, minha vida é um verdadeiro inferno e então você apareceu, eu finalmente pude me abrir para uma pessoa. – Já com a voz um pouco alterada, afastei-me de Hook e comecei a andar pelo o quarto. – Mas eu sei que eu vou te perder, eu sei disso, eu não posso ser feliz, você não ver? Eu sou uma pessoa ruim, nós somos os vilões, eu não posso ser feliz, EU NÃO POSSO. – Gritei tentando convencer a mim mesma de que isso tudo era errado demais para ser verdade, eu e Hook não podíamos ficar juntos, eu não podia amar novamente como Daniel me pediu, eu não podia perdoar Snow, eu não podia.

- Regina, não fale isso, todos nós merecemos finais felizes e se eu e você somos o final feliz um do outro, nós temos que ficar juntos. – Hook tentou se aproximar e eu me afastei. – Não ouse se afastar de mim. – Ele disse com a voz um pouco carregada de raiva. – Você acha que eu não sofro? Você acha que eu sou apenas um Capitão cafajeste que não liga pros sentimentos das pessoas? Você não sabe metade das merdas que eu já sofri em minha vida, eu também não acreditava que eu poderia ser feliz novamente, mas então eu te reencontrei e olha onde estamos, aqui, juntos.

- NÃO. – Gritei e já não conseguia controlar minhas lágrimas. – VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É SOFRER, EU PERDI DANIEL, O MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR E VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ENTENDER ESSA DOR, NUNCA. – Gritei batendo fortemente minhas mãos fechadas no peito dele, mas eu não esperava pelo o que vinha logo a seguir, Hook segurou fortemente os meus pulsos e me jogou sem delicadeza alguma na parede.

- VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE É A ÚNICA QUE SOFRE? – Ele gritou eu isso me deixou um pouco assustada, eu nunca tinha visto tanta raiva nos olhos dele. – MINHA MULHER FOI ASSASSINADA NA MINHA FRENTE, AQUELE CROCODILO DESGRAÇADO ARRANCOU O CORAÇÃO DELA E ELA MORREU NOS MEUS BRAÇOS, ENTÃO SIM, EU SEI O QUE É SOFRER, NÃO ME DIGA QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO, POIS EU ENTENDO.

Hook soltou meus braços e deu um murro na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, eu engoli seco e então tudo fez razão pra mim naquele momento, nós tínhamos sido escolhidos uma para o outro, ele era a única pessoa que entendia a minha dor, a única pessoa que sofreu o que eu sofri, sem pensar duas vezes, me joguei em seus braços, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e o beijei, o beijei da forma mais louca e apaixonada que eu podia, ele devolveu o beijo com violência e arrancou o lençol que estava amarrado em volta do meu corpo e me penetrou da forma mais selvagem e rude, não pude evitar o gritou de dor e espanto que escapou por minha garganta, mas ele não se importava, Hook logo depois tirou me ajeitou melhor em seus braços e me levou em direção à cama, jogando-me nela, puxou minhas pernas de encontro ao seu quadril e novamente penetrou fundo seu pênis em meu sexo, seus lábios caíram em seus seios e ele me sugava, lambia, mordia, chupava e eu já não sabia o que fazer além de gemer ou gritar alto, ele vinha forte e rude ao meu encontro, ele queria me marcar, ele queria que eu soubesse que a partir daquele momento, meu corpo, minha alma e minha vida eram deles, assim como ele era meu e nós nos pertencíamos.

- Eu te amo. – Falamos juntos, abraçados um ao outro.

Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus e logo após me beijou, dessa vez com carinho, amor, mas seus movimentos ainda eram fortes e rápidos, minhas unhas marcavam as costas dele, chegando a machucar, mas nós precisávamos disso, dessa aceitação, desse entendimento, Hook segurava minhas coxas e cada vez mais vinha tão forte dentro de mim que eu já não sabia se o que eu sentia era dor ou prazer, eu só sabia que eu estava em outro mundo naquele momento, as lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e eu jogava meu corpo contra o dele no mesmo ritmo, na mesma intensidade, até que então juntos nós gozamos e calamos nossos gritos e gemidos num beijo arrebatador.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui por você, pro bem ou pro mal, eu te amo _minha_ Rainha e isso não vai mudar. – Hook disse logo após deitar-se ao meu lado e me puxar para os seus braços.

Olhei em seus olhos e pude senti através deles a verdade em suas palavras, ele me amava e eu o amava, então era isso.

- Eu também te amo. – Falei enterrando meu rosto no pescoço dele. – Mas estou com medo, eu não quero sofrer novamente.

- Você não vai, eu não deixarei isso acontecer, também sinto medo, mas eu serei forte o suficiente por nós dois.

Não pude deixar de sorrir feliz com suas palavras, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o beijei. – Eu também te amo.

Lá fora o mundo acordava e eu só queria continuar ali nos braços dele para sempre, mas eu não podia, um reino esperava por sua rainha e muita bagunça em minha vida deveria ser concertada, mas por hora, enquanto ainda me era permitido algumas horas de descanso eu ficaria ali deitada ao lado do meu homem e novo amor, ao fechar os olhos eu pude ver o rosto de Daniel e um doce sorriso em seus lábios, eu sabia que aquilo era bom, eu sabia que ele estava tão feliz quanto eu, eu sabia que jamais ia esquecê-lo, Hook sabia disso, da mesma forma que eu sabia que Hook jamais esqueceria o verdadeiro amor que ele perdeu, mas nós sabíamos que poderíamos amar novamente e encontrar no outro a força para continuar a viver, nossos verdadeiros amores nos queriam felizes e por nós e por eles, eu e Hook faríamos isso, não importando o quão grande seja a tempestade que vamos enfrentar no futuro.


	3. Chapter 3 - Daniel

**Flashback**

* * *

_ Minha vida como rainha não era fácil e todos já sabiam disso, hoje seria o dia em que eu e Daniel completaríamos cinco anos juntos se ele estivesse aqui, sim, cinco anos se passaram desde aquele infernal dia em que ele morreu em meus braços, desde o dia em que eu me casei forçada com um rei e tive que ficar aturando sua filha mimada, cinco anos perdida, quebrada, destruída e sem rumo, cinco anos em que eu chorava todas as noites pensando em Daniel e como seria nossa vida se nós estivéssemos juntos, como seriam nossos filhos, um casal era o que nós desejávamos, uma menina com os olhos e o sorriso de Daniel, um menino com os meus olhos e meu sorriso, uma casinha simples e nosso final feliz._

_ O reino hoje estava frio, uma forte neblina cobria boa parte dele e eu me sentia tão acolhedora nesse frio, pois era assim como o meu coração se sentia desde aquele dia, eu caminhava pelo palácio perdida em meus pensamentos e só percebi onde eu estava quando ouvi o relinchar dos cavalos que tinham ali, eu não cavalgava mais, eu não conseguia fazer isso, pois tudo me lembrava Daniel e a dor da saudade de ter os braços dele envolta do meu corpo, dizendo-me o quanto me amava e me queria bem, os cavalos estavam agitados, mas logo acalmaram-se com minha presença, passei a mão na cabeça de um deles e as imagens de quando eu fazia isso com Rocinante me ocupavam a mente, meus olhos já não suportavam mais segurar as lágrimas e eu deixei elas caírem por meu rosto, uma doce brisa tocou minha pele e eu podia jurar ter sentido o perfume de Daniel misturado com o cheirinho de pinheiro que ele tinha, meu coração saltou com essa sensação e o perfume dele ficava cada vez mais forte._

_- Mulheres bonitas jamais deveriam chorar..._

_ E então meus joelhos desabaram e eu abri meus olhos e pude vê-lo em minha frente, sim, Daniel estava ali, mas como? Eu vi ele morrendo, eu estava sonhando, era isso, era um sonho do qual eu não queria acordar e como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ele disse com aquela voz carinhosa que eu tanto amava e senti falta._

_- Não meu amor, você não está sonhando. _

_ Daniel aproximou-se e joelhou-se em minha frente, sua mão delicadamente tocou meu rosto e eu me assustei, eu podia senti-lo, eu podia sentir o calor da mão dele em minha pele, ele realmente estava ali e não pensei duas vezes antes de jogar meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele fazendo nossos corpos caírem sobre os poucos fenos que havia ali._

_- Da-Daniel? Meu amor, você voltou. – Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele e o beijei, eu precisava sentir novamente os lábios dele, eu precisava de uma prova maior de que ele realmente estava ali e então ele me beijou como só ele sabia e meu coração batia descontroladamente. _

_- Gina. – Ele me chamou logo depois que nossos lábios se separaram. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta minha pequena. – Ele sorriu e inclinou nossos corpos para podermos sentar. – Senti tanta falta de poder te tocar, te abraçar, te beijar._

_- Eu também, mas como isso está acontecendo? Eu vi quando minha mãe... – Não pude terminar aquela frase, pois meu choro cortou minhas palavras e Daniel me abraçou. – Eu tentei trazer você de volta e não deu certo e agora você está aqui, eu não entendo._

_- Shh, não chora. – Ele passou carinhosamente a mão por meu rosto secando minhas lágrimas. – Eu não vou poder ficar com você. – Disse triste. – Essa é a última vez que vamos nos ver._

_- NÃO. – Gritei agarrando ainda mais forte. – Eu não posso te perder novamente, por favor, não me deixe, por favor. – Eu chorava como uma criança assustada, eu não podia perdê-lo, eu não podia passar por isso novamente. – Por favor meu amor, não me deixe sozinha, eu não posso ficar sem você, por favor..._

_- Gina, você precisa ser forte, você precisa acreditar que as coisas vão melhorar, não é fácil pra eu ter que te deixar, mas você precisa continuar a sua jornada meu amor, eu sempre estarei contigo, eu sempre irei cuidar de você._

_- NÃO DANIEL, EU NÃO QUERO CONTINUAR SEM VOCÊ. – Meus gritos tornavam cada vez mais altos enquanto minha voz era cortada por soluços do meu choro desesperado, enterrei meu rosto no pescoço dele e o apertava jamais o querendo deixar ir. – Não me obrigue a viver em um mundo sem você, por favor, eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo Gina, mas eu preciso que você ame novamente. – Daniel passou delicadamente a mão em minhas costas tentando acalmar meu choro desesperado. – Você vai encontrar novamente a felicidade, você só precisa permitir isso acontecer, eu não quero que você viva sozinha meu amor._

_- Eu não posso amar novamente, eu não quero isso Daniel, eu quero você, só você. – Falei agora olhando nos olhos dele, o dia lá fora dos estábulos já estava quase se pondo e a neblina se dissipava mostrando um lindo céu pintado por diversas cores, como se tudo estivesse sido planejado. – Não me peça pra amar novamente Daniel, por favor._

_ Daniel não disse nada, apenas colocou um de seus braços por baixo de minhas pernas e o outro em minha cintura, assim então pegando-me em seu colo e levando-me para fora dos estábulos, colocando meus pés no chão, ele envolveu os dois braços em minha cintura e ali ficamos abraçados vendo o céu agora aos poucos mudando seus traços e suas cores que o deixava ainda mais lindo, uma leve brisa tocava nossos corpos e meus olhos encontraram-se nos dele e nossos lábios carinhosamente uniram-se em um doce beijo, um beijo de despedida, pois eu podia sentir isso em meu coração._

_- Não me deixe. – Pedi baixinho encostando meu rosto no peito dele. – Não me deixe..._

_- Eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo meu amor, mas eu estarei ao seu lado sempre, mesmo que você não possa me ver. – Daniel segurou meu rosto que era iluminado pela lua. – Quando você olhar para o céu e ver a estrela mais brilhante, saiba que sou eu olhando por você, quando você sentir medo, apenas feche os olhos e eu estarei ao seu lado te dando forças, quando você se sentir sozinha, lembre-se do quanto eu te amo e que nem mesmo a morte será capaz de apagar esse amor. – Os olhos de Daniel brilhavam e nesse momento ele chorava tão triste e quebrado quanto eu. – Quando você acreditar que tudo está perdido lembre-se do quanto você é forte, quando você perder a fé, lembre-se desse dia e acredite que tudo pode acontecer, pois nós tivemos uma chance de nos reencontrar e quando você acreditar que o amor não existe mais, apenas abra o seu coração e o amor vai te encontrar novamente, eu te amo minha pequena, mas eu quero que você seja feliz, faça isso por mim, pelo o nosso amor._

_ Eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer mais nada, Daniel sentou-se e carinhosamente me puxou para ele, envolvendo meu corpo em seus braços. – Tudo vai ficar bem no final, acredite nisso, eu não quero te ver sofrer meu amor, eu preciso que você perdoe quem te causou dor e principalmente perdoe Snow._

_- Não. – Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, como ele podia me pedir aquilo? – Eu nunca vou perdoá-la, foi por culpa dela que tudo isso aconteceu, eu odeio aquela menina. _

_- Regina, eu e você sabemos como é a sua mãe, Snow era apenas uma menina tentando fazer o que era certo, ela não queria que você perdesse a sua mãe assim como ela perdeu a dela, Snow não sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer, ela é só uma criança que precisa de você._

_- Não Daniel, eu não consigo perdoá-la, eu não consigo. _

_- Sim meu amor, você consegue. – Daniel colocou minha mão sobre o peito dele e eu me assustei quando senti o coração dele bater. – Essa é a prova de que eu acredito em você, a prova para que você acredite que você pode perdoar Snow, que você pode amar novamente, cada batimento que você sente é o meu coração feliz por saber que no final você fará a coisa certa._

_- Daniel... – Tentei falar, mas ele impediu colocando suavemente o dedo em meus lábios. _

_- Eu te amo Regina, nunca se esqueça disso._

_ Daniel encostou sua testa na minha e seus lábios novamente encontraram-se nos meus, nossas línguas tocavam uma a outra delicadamente, esse foi o beijo mais apaixonado que trocamos, o momento mais lindo e triste que vivi em minha vida, os braços de Daniel me apertavam e os meus braços apertavam o corpo dele, eu não queria e não podia perdê-lo, mas ele não podia ficar, vagarosamente Daniel separou os nossos lábios._

_- Quando o sol se pôr, eu não estarei mais aqui. – Ele disse com nossos rostos ainda próximos, minhas lágrimas tornaram-se mais intensas depois disso, Daniel novamente me beijou, mas dessa vez apenas um beijo de despedida, suas mãos seguravam meu rosto e nossos olhos permaneciam conectados, eu queria poder parar o tempo, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para não perdê-lo, mas eu não podia fazer nada._

_- Eu te amo, por favor, não me esqueça. – Pedi desesperada._

_- Eu nunca vou te esquecer minha pequena, eu também te amo, por favor, tente e lute para ser feliz, por favor. – Ele me abraçou e juntos nós deitamos abraçados na grama, o sol já estava praticamente se pondo. – Eu te amo Gina._

_- Eu te amo Daniel, eu te amo. – Falei chorando baixinho com meu rosto enterrado no peito dele._

_- Feche os olhos meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem, eu sempre estarei aqui. _

_ Eu queria poder dizer mais alguma coisa, mas meus olhos cansados fecharam-se e o pôr do sol chegou ao fim, um suave vento passou por nós e eu senti os lábios de Daniel em meu rosto antes dele desaparecer para sempre, Daniel tinha ido e dessa vez ele não voltaria mais, porém eu sabia que ele manteria sua palavra e estaria ao meu lado para sempre, eu não sabia como, mas quando eu acordei, eu já estava no palácio, o céu já estava iluminado por várias estrelas e uma linda lua cheia, meus olhos encheram-se novamente com as lembranças do que tinha acontecido e quando eu olhei para o céu, vi a estrela mais brilhante de todas piscando pra mim, uma prova de que ele sempre estaria comigo._

_- Eu te amo meu amor e sempre irei te amar. _

_ Voltei para minha cama e então lá fora a estrela brilhou novamente, uma resposta de Daniel dizendo que também me amaria para sempre._


	4. Chapter 4 - Regina e Snow

Mais um dia se passava no reino e eu cumpria minha tarefa de rainha, não era fácil em alguns momentos, mas em outros era até um pouco divertido, os camponeses que ali viviam já não me tratavam ou me respeitavam com medo, muitos até diziam que depois da chegada de Hook, a Evil Queen estava se transformando e tornando-se uma boa pessoa ou que eu estava deixando a doce menina que ainda morava aqui dentro, reviver, mas isso são detalhes dos quais não devo me preocupar, não agora.

Hook e sua tripulação estavam andando por mares à fora, afinal ele ainda continua sendo um capitão e seria tolice querer prendê-lo comigo aqui, ambos precisávamos desse tempo, dessa saudade acumulada para ser gasta depois, ambos precisávamos saber que independente de como e onde, sempre estaríamos esperando um ao outro, eu já tinha me entregado ao amor com Hook e não poderia ou conseguiria me imaginar sem ele, eu não agüentaria a dor de perder novamente alguém que eu amo, pois ter perdido Daniel ainda machuca, mas Hook é como um remédio e a cura para essa dor, eu não poderia perdê-lo por nada nesse mundo, mas outra dor também me incomodava, depois do meu encontro com Daniel eu sempre vinha pensando nisso, pensando em como teria sido se eu tivesse tomado um rumo diferente e não tivesse afastado ela tanto assim de minha vida...

Os estábulos era um local onde eu gostava muito de ir e depois daquele mágico dia, já não me machucava mais ir ali, pois a lembrança da morte de Daniel tinha sido substituída pelo nosso encontro, era ali onde eu pensava e mantinha minha cabeça organizada, era ali onde eu podia encontrar minha paz e todo silêncio que eu precisava par...

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui.

Aquela voz que fiquei anos sem ouvir, sim, anos, Snow tinha sumido por muito tempo, mas nem por isso eu deixaria de reconhecer a voz da menina que por anos fora minha filha, a menina que eu criei.

- Snow White... – Minha voz saiu firme e um pouco fria, não que essa fosse a minha intenção, pois não era.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria te atrapalhar.

A menina saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e com meu enorme vestido eu não conseguiria correr até ela, minha única alternativa era usar magia e foi isso que eu fiz, meu corpo foi envolvido por uma grossa camada de fumaça roxa e segundos depois eu senti alguém batendo contra o meu corpo e caindo no chão, era ela, Snow.

- Por favor, deixe-me ir, eu não quero problemas com você. – Disse ela com toda determinação que aprendeu a ter em anos e anos vivendo na floresta, desde a morte do pai dela e nossa trágica relação, Snow fugiu do castelo.

- Eu não vou te machucar se é isso que está pensando. – Dei minha mão para ela, mas a menina era teimosa demais e levantou-se por contra própria.

- Como eu poderia acreditar? Afinal, você mandou um caçador para me matar, né? – O desprezo e a frieza em sua voz eram coisas das quais eu não esperava, Snow não era mais aquela menininha mimada que morava em um castelo, agora ela era uma mulher que havia aprendido a sobreviver e enfrentar situações complicadas na vida. Snow afastou-se, olhando para o horizonte através das montanhas.

- Eu nunca quis te matar. – Suspirei e fiquei ao lado dela.

- Engraçado, ele tentando arrancar meu coração com uma faca parecia uma tentativa de assassinato pra mim.

- Eu errei, eu sei disso, mas você também errou comigo, não pense que você é santa, pois você mentiu pra mim. – Eu tentava ao máximo controlar a raiva que crescia aqui dentro ao lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, a morte de Daniel, o casamento com o rei, mas ao mesmo tempo as palavras de Daniel não me abandonavam, lembrando-me o quanto minha mãe era uma pessoa cruel e manipulável.

- Eu menti para você? Quando? – Ela perguntou com uma certa indignação em sua voz. – EU NUNCA MENTI PARA VOCÊ. – Seu tom de voz alterado me pegou de surpresa e eu revidei no mesmo tom.

- VOCÊ PROMETEU GUARDAR O MEU SEGREDO. – E então foi impossível evitar as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

- Do.. Do que você está falando?

- Eu pedi para você não contar para minha mãe sobre eu e Daniel e você contou, você tinha me prometido e você mentiu. – Minha voz já era cortada pelo o meu choro desesperado, sim, eu era a Evil Queen, mas os sentimentos e a raiva que eu sentia naquele momento precisavam ser libertos de alguma forma e eu não usaria magia para atingi-la ou qualquer outra coisa, eu precisava me libertar daquilo tudo, fazer o que Daniel me pediu e o que era melhor pra mim.

- Mas você me disse que Daniel foi embora. – Snow passou a mão pelo rosto tentando secar as lágrimas que também marcavam a face dela. – Eu não entendo.

- Daniel não fugiu Snow, minha mãe o matou.

- COMO? E-EU, ELA... – Snow me olhou assustada e eu pude ver a dor nos olhos dela, o entendimento atingindo-a com força e quebrando-a fazendo ela cair de joelhos no chão. – Ela me disse que queria ver você feliz, que vocês iam se casar, ela me disse que aceitava o seu casamento com Daniel, eu não entendo.

- Minha mãe queria que eu fosse rainha e para isso Daniel precisava morrer, quando nós estávamos com tudo pronto para fugir, ela apareceu e arrancou o coração dele e o esmagou, Daniel morreu em meus braços, aquele anel que você viu quando era criança, Daniel tinha me dado no dia em que ele me pediu em casamento.

Eu ouvia o choro de Snow torna-se cada vez mais desesperado com cada palavra que saia de minha boca, ela apertava fortemente suas mãos na grama e seus soluços eram incontroláveis, o desespero eminente fazia o corpo dela tremer.

- EU MATEI DANIEL, EU O MATEI. – Snow esmurrava fortemente o chão e eu fui pega de surpresa com aquilo, não era isso que eu esperava. – EU ESTAVA COM MEDO, MEDO QUE VOCÊ PERDESSE A SUA MÃE E EU FIZ VOCÊ PERDER O SEU VERDADEIRO AMOR, EU O MATEI.

Eu não podia suportar aquilo, ver a menina que eu criei desesperada daquela forma era demais e então me ajoelhei e coloquei meus braços ao redor dela, puxando-o para um abraço que era consolo para ambas, Snow agarrou-se em meu vestido e chorava como ela costumava fazer quando criança, quando sentia medo ou estava doente e chorava assustava não querendo ficar sozinha.

- Me mate. – Eu não tinha conseguido ouvir, pois sua voz era abafada por seu rosto encostado em meu ombro.

- O que?

- Me mate. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto. – Por favor, me mate, eu não mereço viver, eu destruir a sua vida, por favor, me mate.

- Você ficou louca? – Perguntei assustada. – Eu não vou matar você.

- PORQUE? PRA QUE EU SOFRA SABENDO QUE EU FUI A CULPADA PELA MORTE DE DANEIL? VOCÊ SEMPRE QUIS ME VER MORTA, ENTÃO ACABE COM ISSO DE UMA VEZ. – Snow soltou os braços que estavam envolta do meu corpo e os abriu em minha frente. – ANDE, ACABE COM ISSO, ARRANQUE MEU CORAÇÃO E ME MATE.

As lágrimas descontroladas marcavam o rosto sofrido e ao vê-la daquela forma, eu só conseguia me lembrar da pequena Snow que quando não era mimada, gostava de passar os dias comigo e de uma certa forma, me fazia muito feliz.

- Eu nunca quis te ver morta, você acha que eu mandei o caçador atrás de você por quê? Porque eu não conseguiria fazer isso, você sempre foi uma parte de mim e lá no fundo eu sabia que ele te deixaria ir, eu não vou te matar Snow. – Segurei nos dois braços dela e a puxei novamente para os meus braços.

- Por favor. – Ela implorou novamente, o pequeno corpo de Snow tremia e ela se agarrava fortemente em mim. – Eu não posso conviver com a dor de saber que eu fui à culpada pela morte dele, por favor...

- Daniel não te culpa, eu te culpei e não nego, mas Daniel nunca te culpou por isso. – Passava lentamente minha mão sobre o cabelo dela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Ele está...

- Morto, eu sei... – Levantei o rosto de Snow para que ela pudesse olhar em meus olhos. – Eu me encontrei com Daniel, ele apareceu para mim e me pediu para que eu amasse novamente, para que eu te perdoasse e que isso seria o meu final feliz, ele não te culpa por nada Snow e nem eu. – Sorri para a cara confusa que ela fez.

- Mas, mas eu, eu, como? – Ela tentava entender e eu a abracei fortemente.

- Eu te perdoou Snow, se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu te perdoou.

"**But the love you give will always live**

**You'll always be there every time I fall**

**You offered me the greatest love of all**

**You take my weakness and you make me strong**

**And I will always love till forever comes"**

_Mas o amor que você me deu sempre viverá_

_Você estará aqui toda vez que eu cair_

_Você me ofereceu o melhor amor de todos_

_Você tirou minhas fraquezas e me fez ser forte_

_E eu sempre a amarei para todo o sempre_

Pude ouvir um pequeno sussurro dela dizendo "Obrigada" e ela chorar em meus braços até suas forças esgotarem, então é isso que significa o perdão? Esse alivio sem precedentes em nosso coração? Essa calma e uma enorme paz? Aconcheguei ela ainda mais em meus braços e envolvendo nós duas em uma nuvem roxa, levei ela para o antigo quarto dela no palácio, aparecemos em cima da cama dela e arrumei para que ela pudesse deitar confortavelmente, passei minha mão pelo rosto dela tirando os fios de cabelo que estavam colados em sua pele por causa das lágrimas e dei um suave beijo em sua testa, as lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e molhavam o rosto dela, lágrimas de perdão, libertação e o mais importante, amor, sim, amor... O amor que eu sentia por Snow voltou com força total em meu coração, dizem que quando a pessoa é nossa uma vez, ela nunca mais deixa de ser e Snow foi minha filha uma vez, ela não deixaria de ser, jamais, nós iríamos reconstruir nossa história, eu acreditava nisso.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei baixinho preparando-me para sair do quarto dela e deixá-la dormir quieta, mas então senti uma mão segurar em meu pulso e quando olhei, pude vê-la com os olhos preguiçosamente abertos, cansados.

- Não vai, fique aqui comigo. – Ela pediu com a voz rouca, carregada de choro.

Sorri para ela e acenei com a cabeça e ela fechou os olhos novamente, o cansaço e ela brigavam pra ver quem venceriam, rapidamente usando magia troquei minha roupa por uma mais leve e confortável, deitei-me ao lado dela e rapidamente ela aproximou-se colocando sua cabeça encostada em meu colo e os braços envolta do meu corpo, ela me apertava fortemente como garantia de que eu não sairia dali.

- Eu também te amo... – Foi o que ela disse antes de adormecer.

Sorri sentindo meu coração inflar de felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras, nós estávamos nos perdoando e refazendo nossa história, Daniel estava certo, eu poderia fazer aquilo, eu poderia ter o meu final feliz, eu só precisava lutar por isso.

"**And when you need me**

**I'll be there for you always**

**I'll be there your whole life through**

**I'll be there this I promise you, mamma**

**I'll be your beacon through the darkest night**

**I'll be the wings that guide your broker flight**

**I'll be your shelter through the raging storm**

**And I will love you till forever comes"**

_E quando você precisar de mim_

_Eu estarei aqui para você sempre_

_Eu estarei aqui com você toda a vida lado a lado_

_Eu estarei aqui, eu prometo a você, mãe_

_Eu serei sua luz através das noites escuras_

_Serei asas que lhe guiam em seu vôo interrompido_

_Serei seu abrigo através da tempestade enfurecida_

_E eu a amarei para todo o sempre_

Fiquei velando pelo o sono dela até não agüentar e também adormecer ao lado dela, independente das turbulências que o futuro está me reservando, eu sabia que eu poderia vencer tudo tendo Snow e Hook ao meu lado, nada poderia me vencer se eu tivesse eles ao meu lado, minha família, Daniel sempre será o meu verdadeiro e primeiro amor, mas eu poderia amar novamente sem culpa ou medo, pois eu estava sendo feliz por ele e principalmente por mim.


	5. Chapter 5 - Que comecem os jogos

Acordei sentindo o peso de Snow em meus braços, era tão bom vê-la ali, por alguns instantes tudo me pareceu um doce sonho, mas ao sentir minha filha ao meu lado, eu sabia que minha vida finalmente estava caminhando para o meu final feliz, mas vida de rainha não é fácil e o reino esperava por mim, dessa vez Snow iria junto, tenho certeza de que todos ali ficariam muito felizes ao verem que a princesa havia voltado para casa.

- Snow, acorde. – Chamei calmamente e pude ouvir os resmungos dela. – Vamos querida, temos muito o que fazer.

- Só mais cinco minutos. – Ela me apertou e não pude deixar de rir.

- Não temos mais cinco minutos, levante-se.

- Você é a rainha, deveria criar a lei dos cinco minutos. – Snow disse logo que abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

- Engraçadinha, vá tomar um banho, vou te esperar para tomarmos café, não demore.

- Sim senhora. – Ela pulou da cama como se ainda fosse uma criança e correu para se arrumar, mas parou no meio do caminho e virando-se disse. – Ah, mãe?!

Olhei para ela e sorri carinhosamente. – Sim querida.

- Eu te amo. – E saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Era tão bom ouvir isso, ouvir que nosso passado tinha finalmente se tornado isso, passado, sorrindo fui para o meu quarto me arrumar, tomei um suave banho e então coloquei uma roupa alegre, para demonstrar como estava o meu humor, arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei meu eterno e companheiro batom vermelho, algumas jóias e pronto, eu estava vestida como uma verdadeira rainha, Snow veio para o meu quarto logo após terminar de se arrumar, ela estava linda vestida novamente com seus vestidos de princesa, usava um lindo vestido azul, um pequeno colar prata e suas famosas tiaras de flores que ela tanto amava, juntas fomos para o nosso café da manhã, logo após isso, saímos caminhando pelo castelo, as pessoas de fato não acreditavam que ela estava ali, pude ver a felicidade brilhar nos olhos de cada um, Snow caminhava ao meu lado como uma perfeita princesa e seu braço estava junto ao meu, nós duas caminhávamos em perfeita harmonia, mostrei para ela algumas coisas que tinham mudado enquanto ela estava ``fora´´, as pessoas que estavam no castelo paravam para conversar com Snow e eu apenas sorria, era até engraçado vê-las assustadas quando Snow falava "_Eu e minha mãe resolvemos caminhar um pouco juntas." _ Não é como se eles estivessem esperando ouvir da boca dela a palavra "mãe" dirigida para a "Evil Queen", após muito caminhar, resolvemos voltar pra o castelo.

- Estou tão cansada. – Snow disse deitando-se sobre minha cama, olhei para ela e sorri.

- Eu também estou um pouco, andar com esses vestidos não é fácil.

- Não mesmo, o seu ainda é mais pesado do que o meu. – Snow me olhou sorrindo e seu sorriso ficava cada vez maior.

- O que foi? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Fiquei sabendo que você e o Capitão Hook estão juntos, é verdade? – Ela me olhou curiosa, como uma criança querendo descobrir um mundo novo.

- Vejo que as noticias correm rápido nesse reino. – Revirei os olhos. – Mas sim, é verdade, eu e ele estamos juntos, tudo bem pra você? – Eu sabia que Snow sentia falta do pai e saber a opinião dela sobre minha relação com Hook era importante.

- Se ele te faz feliz, sim, está tudo bem.

- Sim, ele me faz muito feli... – Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, ouvir aquela voz que passei noites sentindo falta.

- Feliz? – Hook disse logo após ter entrado no quarto, meu coração saltou ao som de sua voz e ele veio em minha direção, abraçando-me pela cintura. – Senti sua falta minha rainha.

- Eu também senti a sua. – O beijei suavemente nos lábios.

Hook colocou a mão em minha nuca e aprofundou o beijo, Snow que ainda estava sentada na cama, colocou o rosto sobre as mãos e ficou olhando para nós com um sorriso sapeca em seus lábios, poucos segundos depois eu me dei conta de que ela estava no quarto e me separei de Hook que fez uma carinha triste, mas logo virou o rosto para a minha cama e viu ela sentada lá.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Disse ele meio desentendido.

- É uma longa história, depois eu te conto.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Snow levantou-se da cama e antes de sair, virou-se perguntando. – Mãe, tem algum problema se eu for andar por aí um pouco?

- Você não estava cansada? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Sim, mas eu posso tirar esse vestido e colocar uma roupa mais confortável e você provavelmente vai está muito ocupada agora e eu não quero ficar sem fazer nada e também eu gostaria de visitar uma amiga.

- Tudo bem, mas não demore, volte antes de anoitecer, não quero você andando sozinha por aí no escuro, entendido?

- Tudo bem, tchau.

Hook apenas observava nossa interação e quando Snow saiu do quarto, ele me olhou confuso e eu apenas balancei o ombro, eu estava com muitas saudades dele e poderíamos discutir isso depois, fui empurrando Hook em direção a cama e ele apenas me olhava com aquele sorriso safado que ele sempre carregava em seus lábios.

- Vejo que minha rainha sentiu falta de muitas coisas. – Disse Hook virando-me em direção a cama e jogando-me em cima dela.

- Você nem imagina o quanto capitão.

Joguei Hook ele na cama e então me sentei em seu colo, deixando minha mão deslizar pelo peitoral ainda coberto pela roupa, minhas mão subiram para o pescoço dele e as mãos dele subiam por minhas coxas, com um aceno rápido em minha mão, tirei meu vestido e com o olhar que eu dei para ele, Hook entendeu que eu tinha pressa, desejo, paixão, ele virou-se jogando meu corpo sobre a cama seu atacou o meu pescoço com seus lábios e língua quentes, sua mão possessiva segurou fortemente a minha coxa e minhas mãos desesperadas rasgavam-lhe a camisa fora de seu corpo, eu precisava dele nu, eu precisava sentir o calor do corpo dele.

Hook desceu os beijos por meu corpo e eu erguia as costas contra ele em cada toque, cada beijo, ele tinha o olhar mais diabólico do mundo e em pouco tempo ele estava com o rosto entre minhas pernas, o sorriso sujo em seus lábios e as mãos em minha calcinha só tinha um significado que foi ouvido quando ele arrancou com violência minha calcinha, marcando minhas pernas, me fazendo soltar um grito alto e involuntário, mas antes que eu pudesse ao menos falar algo, Hook passou ferozmente sua língua sobre meu clitóris, fazendo-me apertar os lençóis em meus dedos e a outra mão em seu cabelo como incentivo para que ele continuasse me amando com sua língua e ele continuou forte, selvagem, apaixonado, eu não saberia dizer ao certo, meu corpo pertencia a aquele homem de uma forma tão louca quanto o nosso amor, mas eu precisava de muito mais do que aquilo e por isso eu o puxei de voltar para cima do meu corpo e o beijei sentindo todo meu gosto em seus lábios, tirei toda roupa que ainda nos atrapalhava em uma busca incansável de mais contato com o corpo dele.

- Amor, senti saudades do seu corpo. – Ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto sussurrava baixinho. – Do seu cheiro. – Seu pênis duro e quente na entrava do meu sexo molhado. – Do seu gosto. – Aos poucos ele ia penetrando, mas tirava logo em seguida apenas para me perturbar, passava vagarosamente todo o seu membro por meu clitóris inchado e louco para senti-lo. – Do seu rosto quando fazemos amor. – Ele me beijou com tanta paixão que eu só pude implorar manhosa e fogosa por ele.

- Por favor.. – Pedi procurando por um fôlego qualquer. – Eu preciso de você dentro de mim meu amor...

E foi só o que eu precisei fazer para ele me preencher com seu membro forte e duro dentro de mim, envolvi minhas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e assim seu membro ia ainda mais fundo "Rápido" era uma das poucas palavras que saiam da minha boca enquanto ele matava toda saudade que meu corpo sentia dele.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Sussurrei enquanto nos beijávamos como dois amantes apaixonados, e de fato somos isso.

- Meu amor é todo seu minha rainha. – Ele respondeu levantando-me e deixando-me sentada em seu colo.

Nossos rostos colados, nossos corpos se movimentando em sincronia, eu cavalgava no colo dele e ele beijava meus seios, deixando-me ainda mais louca por aquele homem, um de suas mãos desceu para o meio de minhas pernas e passou a esfregar meu clitóris de uma forma rápida, gostosa, safada, oh Deus, esse homem era minha perdição, meu pecado, minha luxúria.

- Vem pra mim amor. – Ele pediu me puxando para um beijo avassalador.

Nossos corpos se moviam em ritmo rápido, descontrolado, eu o sentia cada vez mais fundo em mim e meus gemidos ecoavam por todo quarto, novamente ele nos mudou de posição e ficou por cima de mim novamente, segurando em minhas pernas e me puxando com força e rapidez contra o seu corpo, segurei minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama e dava os impulsos finais para então explodir em um delicioso e forte orgasmo que fora acompanhado por ele que encheu meu interior, me marcando como sua.

Nossas respirações ainda estavam desreguladas, nossos corações batiam em ritmos descontrolados e eu senti um vazio enorme quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, mas tal vazio sumiu quando ele me segurou em seus braços, trocamos um suave beijo, apenas um toque de lábios.

- Oi. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Oi. – Respondi me sentindo uma menininha apaixonada.

- Senti sua falta minha rainha.

Suas mãos faziam pequenos círculos em minhas costas e outras vezes subiam vagarosamente até minha nuca e desciam.

- Eu também senti sua falta capitão.

- Então... – Ele me olhou confuso. – Snow White?

Eu sorri sabendo que ele não deixaria isso passar assim tão fácil, afinal, é de Hook que estamos falando.

- É uma longa história, tenho certeza de que teremos mais tempos para isso depois, agora eu quero outra coisa. – Empurrei o peito dele suavemente e me sentei em seu colo.

- De novo? – Ele me perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Quantas vezes for necessária para matar a minha saudade.

E o calei com beijos e mais beijos, nós nos amamos de todas as formas, matamos toda saudade possível, o dia lá fora estava quase se encerrando e eu estava muito feliz por ter o meu homem de volta em minha cama, por ter os braços dele segurando o meu corpo, os lábios me roubando beijos...

Mas mal sabia eu que toda essa felicidade estava à um passo de ser quebrada, quando naquele exato momento em que eu e Hook estávamos ali juntos, Snow, minha querida filha tinha sua vida correndo risco quando após ser pega em uma armadilha, era carregada descordada e com muito sangue em sua cabeça por um homem encapuzado e por que não, sombrio?


End file.
